Henrietta
' 'Henrietta 'is a passenger coach that travels with Toby, Victoria, and Elsie. Percy or Daisy take her when Toby is absent. Bio Henrietta worked with Toby on their old tramway in East Anglia. She became depressed when buses and lorries took over her work, and when their line closed, due to the lack of passengers and freight, Toby could not bear to leave her behind. So Toby brought her with him to the North Western Railway. He mentioned to the Fat Controller that a stationmaster on his tramway wanted to use her as a hen house, but the Fat Controller agreed that "that would never do". At first, Toby and Henrietta were teased by James for having shabby paint. However, Toby and Henrietta later received new coat of paints for their hard work, and James stopped teasing them after he crashed into some tar wagons and spoiled his own paint. When Daisy was brought to Sodor, she insulted Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta, when she found that she had to share a shed with them. Percy and Toby were forced to take them away and stay up half the night trying to soothe their hurt feelings. Later, she was used as the Fat Controller's private coach when the engines took a big trip to the Other Railway. Henrietta is often used to carry quarry workers to and from Anopha Quarry. Once, some workers had to crowd on Henrietta's balcony. However this caused controversy with a Policeman, who informed the quarry manager of a by-law forbidding passengers to be carried on coaches' balconies. This problem was resolved when Sir Topham Hatt restored an old coach named, Victoria, to help Toby and Henrietta. Together they formed "Toby's Vintage Train". In the television series, the villagers loaded her up with paint pots and presents to give to the engines as token of gratitude for their hard work in the snow. During a snowstorm, Henrietta allowed Farmer McColl's sheep and newly-born lambs warm inside her cabin until the snow thawed. Sometime afterwards, Toby and Henrietta attended the Great Waterton tram parade, alongside Flora and her tram car. In the eighteenth season, Henrietta helped Toby get over his fear of Knapford junction and Thomas had to pull her when Samson accidently took the express coaches by mistake, because Gordon had to take Annie and Clarabel. In the nineteenth season, she advised Toby to go to the Steamworks to fix his wobbly sideplates, and also told him to fill up with coal on his way to the scrapyard, which he did not. She later heard Paxton talking to Emilyabout Toby being scrapped, and knew that it was nonsense. Emily took Henrietta to the scrapyard where they found Toby safe, but out of coal. Persona Henrietta is Toby's faithful coach, who likes to be full of passengers and take them on journeys. She does not like to be separated from Toby, although she rarely carries a full load of passengers. Henrietta is quite content with her life on the Island. Toby is attached to Henrietta and always takes her with him, as he says "she might be useful one day." From the eighteenth season onwards, Henrietta is seen motivating and encouraging Toby when he feels nervous about the capabilities of his work and performance. Basis Henrietta is based on a Wisbech and Upwell 4-wheel passenger coach. It is revealed in an annual that Henrietta has only one sister left, a bogied version of herself. Livery In the Railway Series, Henrietta is painted brown with red bufferbeams. In the television series, she is painted an orange brown with a black running board and red bufferbeams. Appearances * Season 12 - Toby's Special Surprise (''does not speak) and Tram Trouble (cameo) * Season 13 - Tickled Pink (cameo), Play Time (cameo), Toby's New Whistle (does not speak), andSplish, Splash, Splosh! (cameo) * Season 14 - Pingy Pongy Pick Up (cameo), Toby and the Whistling Woods (cameo), and O the Indignity (cameo) * Season 15 - Toby and Bash (does not speak), Happy Hiro (cameo), Let it Snow (cameo), Big Belle (cameo), and Tree Trouble (cameo) * Season 16 - Flash Bang Wallop! (cameo), Bust My Buffers! (cameo), and Welcome Stafford (does not speak) * Season 17 - Gordon Runs Dry (cameo), The Lost Puff (cameo(, and The Missing Christmas Decorations (cameo) * Season 18 - Signals Crossed, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Spencer's VIP (cameo), Marion and the Dinosaurs (cameo) and Samson at Your Service (mentioned) * Season 19 - The Truth About Toby, Den and Dart, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (cameo), Two Wheels Good (cameo), The Other Side of the Mountain (cameo), Thomas the Babysitter and Goodbye Fat Controller (cameo) Specials: * Hero of the Rails (cameo) * King of the Railway (cameo) * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (cameo) Voice Actors * Maggie Ollerenshaw (UK/US; eighteenth season onwards) * Keiko Nemoto (Japan; eighteenth season onwards) * Marta Dylewska (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Isabel Romo (Latin America; eighteenth season onwards) * Adriana Casas (Latin America; Thomas the Quarry Engine only) * Layra Campos (Brazil; eighteenth season onwards) Trivia * Henrietta was drawn with a face on her door in Thomas and Victoria and has a face from the eighteenth season onwards replacing the door and a set of her windows. The two vertical handrails in front also disappear and her remaining rear windows also change shape. * One of Henrietta's models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios). * Despite not having a visible face until the eighteenth season, she had the ability to talk in the first and second seasons. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (with Toby; discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My First Thomas * Bachmann * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Nakayoshi * Departing Now * Capsule Plarail (coming soon) Gallery HeroOfTheRails14.png|Henrietta in CGI Category:Rolling stock Category:Coaches Category:Girl Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas' Branch Line